


超人怕不怕辣

by NaturalStupidity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalStupidity/pseuds/NaturalStupidity





	超人怕不怕辣

结束了紧急任务回来后，超人发现蝙蝠侠虽然坐在监控屏幕前，但并没有把注意力放在上面。这是很罕见的情况，更罕见的情况是，他居然也没有在做一些类似于工作的事情。这绝对是绝无仅有，超人发誓这是他自蝙蝠侠回来瞭望塔这么久以来第一次见。  
“其他人呢？”超人问。  
“不知道，但是很快应该就回来了。”然后这个在工作时间偷闲的蝙蝠侠招呼了一声超人：“S，过来一下。”  
“什么事？”超人的脚微微离地，轻轻飘了过去。他好奇地从蝙蝠侠肩膀的一侧看过去，发现他在倒腾一盒糖果一样的东西。  
“这是什么？”  
“这不重要。”蝙蝠侠抬头看向他，椅子转了过来，“你怕痛吗？”  
“痛？”超人笑着摇摇头，虽然不知道蝙蝠侠问这个做什么，“一般来讲，我很少真的感觉到痛。”  
蝙蝠侠了然地点点头。他从盒子里倒了一颗圆形的糖果状物体出来，递给超人。“试试。”  
超·不愿意。  
“这肯定不是什么好东西。”他看着那颗淡蓝色的、几近透明的糖果，摇头。  
蝙蝠侠面瘫着脸盯了超人好一会儿，然后无可奈何地叹了口气，往椅背一靠，摘下了头套。他手肘抵在椅子扶手上，撑着头，微微歪着脑袋看向超人，监控屏变化的光在他眼中跳动着。他微微皱着眉，看上去有些难以言喻的心痛。  
“你不……信我吗？”  
超人脑中仿佛炸开了一朵蘑菇云。  
“好……吧。”  
超人表示他无法忍受Bruce这样的表情，就算是套路他也认了。  
他把淡蓝色的糖果塞到了嘴里。看上去像是硬糖的材质却入口即化。超人甚至来不及咽下，糖果就完全在他口中融化了。  
他并不觉得有什么味道，甚至甜味都没有。他刚想这么汇报时，不对劲的感觉就上来了。  
这、这是……  
“好辣！！！！！！！！！”超人立刻跳起了五米那么高，然后急得满大厅地转，一边转一边拿手往嘴里扇风。  
“Bruce……Bruce！！”超人眼泪都憋出来了，“有没有、有没有……水？”  
蝙蝠侠带着想要忍住但又确实忍不住的笑容站了起来，走到一边去给超人接了杯水。超人见状便含泪飘了下来，落到了蝙蝠侠背后。蝙蝠侠把水递给了他。  
“原来，”他伸手把水递出去，带着淡淡的好整以暇的意味，“你的嘴对痛比较敏感？  
超人一饮而尽。  
“Bruce！！”蝙蝠侠看在超人的反应这么激烈的份上就决定原谅他不停地在工作时间叫他名字了，“这是热水！你是要辣死我吗！”  
“男孩，你这就不知道了。喝热水的话，比较解辣。”  
蝙蝠侠嘴角若有若无的笑意在平时看来是很具有诱惑力的，但在现在辣得满屋子跺脚的超人看来，实在是让他气不过。  
超人的手摸上蝙蝠侠的后颈，低头吻了上去。  
“Clark……？”意识到接下来会发生什么的蝙蝠侠挣扎起来，“放、放手！”  
超人抓住蝙蝠侠两只手的手腕，把它们摁到了墙上固定住；他一腿挤到了蝙蝠侠的两腿之间，固定住了蝙蝠侠的行动，另一只手牢牢地摁着蝙蝠侠的头，一边加深这个吻。当超人真的想使劲的时候，蝙蝠侠也做不了什么了。  
唔……好辣！  
这是蝙蝠侠在接这个吻时唯一的想法。  
痛感随着两人逐渐升高温度的口腔变得愈发强烈，Bruce的眼泪不停地往下掉，濡湿了整片脸颊，脸颊也因为疼痛和缺氧变得燥红起来；对面的超人也紧紧地皱着眉，但似乎已经慢慢缓过来了，没有再噼里啪啦往下掉眼泪。  
超人似乎为了表示他的不满，舌头一直在不停地往Bruce的喉咙深处探入。他很少用这种深喉的吻法，因为Bruce不是非常喜欢。  
超人按着Bruce脑后柔软蓬乱的头发，强迫着Bruce张大嘴，好让他可以吻的更加深入。火热的舌尖在Bruce的软腭上不停地舔弄着，一股股灼烧的辣感从软腭上传来，刺激着Bruce不停地分泌着唾液；来不及咽下的液体从二人的唇缝中溢出，顺着Bruce的脸颊流下。  
好了……不要再吻了！  
Brucez怒睁着朦胧的泪眼死死地瞪着超人，殊不知这在超人看来一点杀伤力都没有。  
再等一会儿。  
超人眨了眨右眼，然后舌头继续往里面探。他的身体紧紧地贴着Bruce的，而后者可以非常清晰地感觉对方热得滚烫的下体。  
超人继续深入地去吻，并最终实现了他的目的——他舔到了Bruce的小舌头。  
Bruce的眼泪控制不住地往下落着。他从来没试过这种吻法，而且——这也太辣了！  
超人并不打算稍微舔一下就停下来。他用舌尖逗弄、舔舐着那个因为紧张而不断抖动着的小舌头。Bruce的呼吸越来越急促，手也开始重新无力地挣扎起来。沉闷的呻吟从他喉中低低地响起，引得小舌头也在他的舌尖上不停地抖动。这个机会可是非常难得，而且八成他再也没有这样的机会了，一定要在这次吻个够。  
“呼……哈……哈啊……”  
超人终于放开Bruce的时候，Bruce喘得仿佛刚被人救上来的溺水者。他们两个额头抵着额头，看着对方，大口地喘着气。  
灼烧感一直从喉咙向他的整个口腔蔓延，Bruce人生中第一次尝到这么辣的味道，居然是从超人嘴里；虽然是他先开的头。  
“Bruce……”  
超人的手从Bruce的紧身衣的裤腰间伸了进去；因极其贴合的布料和剪裁的缘故，超人的手紧紧地贴在Bruce温度低凉的皮肤上。不知道是他的手太热，还是Bruce的皮肤太凉？  
Bruce一手搭在超人手臂上。  
“够、够了……他们等会儿就……”  
咔哒。  
门开了。  
于是神奇女侠出现在联盟大厅时看到的就是这样的场景。  
超人把蝙蝠侠压在墙上，手伸进了他的裤子里，脸上发红；蝙蝠侠一手搭在超人手上，面上几乎红透了，泪眼朦胧，口边还有未来得及咽下的口涎。  
好吧我知道了。  
“对不起，你们继续。”  
神奇女侠砰地关上了门。  
“哎怎么了？怎么关上门了？”  
“里面怎么了吗？”  
“现在不能进去吗？”  
此起彼伏的问话声从门外传来。  
“Clark……”  
超人看着黑了脸的蝙蝠侠。  
超·糟糕。


End file.
